13musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Kendra
Brett, accompanied by his wingmen Eddie and Malcolm is trying to work out how to get Kendra to go to the dance with him on Friday. but we all all know brett luvs the real mvp lucy @itss.kate rawr xd come see 13 @ rise above yeet Lyrics (spoken) Eddie: One, two, three. Here we go. Eddie & Malcom: Hey Kendra (spoken) Brett: Hey Kendra Eddie & Malcom: I've been thinking (spoken) Brett: I've been thinking Eddie & Malcom: I've got to, got to,got to, got to get with you (spoken) Brett: So true Eddie & Malcom: I want to get all up in your business, girl. But make it real, real fine (spoken) Brett: Real fine, not fake fine. Eddie & Malcom: Hey Kendra (spoken) Brett: Hey Kendra Eddie & Malcom: Come closer (spoken) Brett: Much closer Eddie & Malcom: I got myself a brand new rockin' horse. Why don't you come up here and climb up Eddie: And rock it, rock it, all night long? (spoken) Brett: Ok, ok, stop! Yeah, not gonna work! (spoken) Eddie: Yeah, so gonna work! It's double edge (spoken) Eddie & Malcom: Smooth! (spoken) Brett: Guys, Kendra is good girl. I can't just hit on her like whac-a-mole! If I do that, I will never get the Tongue. Incoming! Kendra, 3 o'clock! Eddie: One, two, three. Get shezy! (spoken) Brett: Kendra, there's something I wanted to ask you. (spoken) Lucy: Oh God! Eddie & Malcom: Hey Kendra (spoken) Brett: Hey Kendra Eddie & Malcom: I've been thinking (spoken) Brett: I've been thinking Brett, Eddie, & Malcom: I want to spend a little special time with you (spoken) Kendra: Awww! Brett, Eddie, & Malcom: I wanna take you to a movie, girl (spoken) Brett: Friday night Eddie & Malcom: Down at the mall. (spoken) Kendra: It's perfect! (spoken) Lucy: No it isn't! Eddie & Malcom: Hey Kendra (spoken) Brett: Hey Kendra Eddie & Malcom: Don't be nervous (spoken) Brett: Trust me, baby Eddie & Malcom: We're gonna get some popcorn and some Raisinettes (spoken) Malcom: Chocolate covered Eddie: Tell you mama not to worry, girl Eddie & Malcom: It'll feel real fine Lucy: No, no, no, no, no. She can't go to the movies on Friday night Eddie & Malcom: No, no she can't do it Lucy: I said she can't go 'cause she already committed to do that thing Kendra: What thing? Lucy: That thing Kendra: What thing? Lucy: That thing you said you would do on Friday night Kendra: There is no thing Lucy: Yes there is Kendra: I want to go to the movies on Friday night with Brett! Lucy: No you don't! Don't contradict me in public! We'll talk about this later! Kendra: Fine! Brett, Eddie, & Malcom: Hey Kendra. I'm begging Malcom: Come to the movies on Friday (spoken) Kendra: Yeah, I'll come! (spoken) Lucy: We so majorly have to talk! Brett, Eddie, & Malcom: Baby,we so good Eddie: We're gonna get all up in your business, girl Category:Songs